Isshin Kurosaki
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (''Bleach manga) Ishinn was once a Soul Reaper Captain for the Gotei 13 in the 10th Division. With Rangiku Matsumoto as his Lieutenant and Toshiro Hitsugaya as his 3rd seated Officer. Around 20 years ago Toshiro reported to him the death of Soul Reaper in Naruki City two months ago, and Isshin expressed knowledge of the incident, fully aware the Gotei 13 was already investigating the incident. However when further reports came that two more Soul Reapers had died within the past month alone, Isshin decided to go alone to investigate knowing that his officers were not strong enough yet. '''Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'March On, Allied Forces' 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' 'Powers and Abilities' As a former captain of the Gotei 13, Isshin is a very powerful Soul Reaper. As shown when he effortlessly defeated Grand Fisher with his sealed sword in one swift move. He was even to hold his own against Aizen for a period of time, (alongside with Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin). The ace of Mermaid Heel Kagura Mikazuchi was shocked by his level of power, commenting it was on the level of his son, Act Of Order, Ichigo Kurosaki. Even Onoki the Tsuchikage was impressed by his power, he added that Isshin could be on the level of a Kage. Isshin was even to hold his own against the legendary swordsman Ryuma, while only at 20% of his strength, and was able to defeat him once he was restored to about 80%. Master Swordsman: '''Despite being rusty, Isshin still possesses great skill in swordsmanship, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword. While fighting against Aizen, Isshin used kendō, which he performed very proficiently, breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike. Even with much of his strength dwindled, he was still able to fight on par and hold his own against a legendary samurai Ryuma. '''Kidō Master: Isshin can create charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Grand Fisher. He can erect powerful barriers which can completely erase any traces of Reiatsu. Shunpo Expert: Isshin is proficient in the use of Shunpo, keeping fast opponents on their toes with his continuous assaults. He evaded a powerful, point-blank Hadō 63. Raikōhō fired by Aizen. Hakuda Expert: '''As evidenced by his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded. '''Enhanced Endurance: Immense Spiritual Powers: '''As a former captain and head of one of the Five Noble Houses, Isshin possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy, but he used to have a greater amount of it before losing his powers. Ichigo and Shinji are able to sense its strong presence from miles away. Kon was stunned by the level of Isshin's power when he watched Isshin kill Grand Fisher with one swing of his sealed Zanpakutō. Using his Reiatsu, he can fixate the Kōryū in the Dangai by himself for up to two thousand hours (roughly three months) before it runs out, something which lower-echelon Shinigami come in by the dozens to do under normal circumstances. Masaki Kurosaki described his Reiatsu as "incredibly powerful". Kagura Mikazuchi, the ace of Mermiad Heel was amazed by his power, even described it on being similar to his son Ichigo Kuroskai. Even Onoki the 3rd Tsuchikage was impressed by his level of power, stating he could be at the level of a Kage. '''Zanpakutō Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon): It looks like an ordinary tachi, with a red handle and hexagonal tsuba. It is carried on a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The hilt's pommel has a blue tassel attached at the end. * Shikai: Engetsu's release command is "Burn" (燃えろ, moero). The sword does not change shape upon release, but its blade is sheathed in a form of spiritual energy, which engulfs the sword's tassels, creating long, trailing streams. ** Energy Technique: Isshin can take his blood and spit it onto his sword, doing so activates a large wave of deadly spiritual energy to emanate from the sword and take out his opponent. ** Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin used Getsuga Tenshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent. When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast demolished a large radius of the Fake Karakura Town, left behind a huge crater, and was powerful enough to create a large gash in Aizen's head, prompting Aizen to call it a "splendid strike" and an attack he "fully understood". During his battle with Ryuma in Crocus Isshin used Getsuga Tenshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent. It was powerful enough to overpower Ryuma strongest technique Dragon God Sword and defeat the legendary samurai. 'Trivia' Category:Soul Reaper Category:Male Category:Defence Division Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Swordsmen Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Fathers Category:Teacher Category:Husband Category:Widow/Widower Category:Parents Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order